gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Z's Boss
He was the unnamed boss of Z. He appeared only in the manga. Z's Boss is a "miscalulated clone" of the Elementary School Principal. As he was the son of one of Kuonji’s clones, this caused hatred and rebellion between the two, which lead Z's Boss to create the Z organzation. Z's boss wad an Alice and he shared the same Alice as Kuonji: the Clone Alice. He, like Kuonji, wanted Yuka] to accomplish his goals for his own benefit. He and Kuonji later attempted to form an alliance to gain control over the other Alice Holders in the Academy to overthrow the government that moderates the academy but Z’s Boss was killed by Natsume Hyūga in an attempt to protect Kuonji. Story Backstory When Yuka went to the Z organzation, Z's Boss expressed interest in her Alice abilities and planned to use her to benefit his own agenda, like what Kuonji did before. Yuka at first, refused to cooperate with his organzation after learning that Z's Boss was related to Kuonji by being a son of one his clones, but chose join the organization order to stop Kuonji. High School Division Arc Z's Boss and his organization attacked the academy when the barrier protecting the academy weakened. He is likely trying to take it over. As they go on, students from Gakuen Alice ended up being abducted. The attacks stopped due to Shiki forming a deal with Kuonji to stop the invasion. Current Arc On Christmas Eve, Z's Boss became severely weak and began coughing while Kuonji was weakened and coughing but less severe than Z’s Boss. Shiki later explained to the High School Principal that because Z’s Boss shared degree of biological ties to Kuonji via a clone, the two were able to feel each other’s pain and emotions. Due to his deal with Shiki to not use Mikan Sakura’s Stealing Alice, Kuonji decided to form an alliance with Z’s Boss and the Z Organization. Kuonji’s plan was to gather enough manpower with powerful Alices to overthrow Kazumi, Shiki, and the other school officials who were protecting Mikan. Z’s Boss agreed to this as he desired to collect as many as Alice holders as possible that would benefit the organization. To carry out the plan, Kuonji and Z’s Boss arranged Reo to host the New Years concert and Use his Voice Pheromone Alice to manipulate the students into fighting against the teachers while he and Z’s Boss deal with the other principals. News of this alliance sent shockwaves throughout the school officials and the few students aware of Z’s previous attempt to abduct Natsume. To safeguard Mikan’s safety, Kazumi and Shiki arranged to have Narumi assasinate Kuonji and Z’s Boss. Reo, having been told he would assasinate Kuonji, tried to use his Alice in the students to attack him but Kuonji and Z’s Boss accosted him, which left Reo shocked that Z’s Boss was allies with Kuonji. Z’s Boss had one of his officers shoot Reo and escaped with Kuonji before Natsume could kill Kuonji. Shortly after, Natsume again tried to kill Kuonji but Z’s Boss jumped between the two and was hit in the chest by Natsume’s attack, killing him instantly. Z’s Boss’ body then turned into an Alice Stone, which Kuonji claimed and regained some of his power. After Kuonji’s death, news of Z’s Boss’ death was spreaded. As a result of the death of the leader, the Z Organization gradually diminished but some members continued to follow his ideals and have a contentious relationship with the academy. Years later, some of the remaining Z members formed a new Organization called Alice Hunters. Alice Z's Boss inherited the Clone Alice from the ESP. According to Shiki his Alice is significtly weaker then the ESP. Using Yuka's Stealing Alice and Insertion Alice Z's Boss has gained more power by having Clone Alice stones inserted into him. This has enabled him to resist the control of the ESP and have the ability to maniuplate the ESP's clones. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Manga Only Character Category:Clone Alice Category:Alice Holder